


Romance is a Savage Science

by ichigokage



Category: Never Back Down (2008 2011)
Genre: College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, No love for Max? I’ll make it myself!, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: A young girl moves to New Orleans to study sports medicine. As fate may have it, her high school best friend is also attending. And, a certain impresario needs help with a little side project.





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tribute to Evan Peters on his birthday. Max Cooperman is criminally under appreciated and even unknown. I love this dorky bean bag and feel this was needed.
> 
> I typed this while I have a massive sinus flu, so, please forgive any errors. Please leave kudos and comments. They really do help with motivation. I will still continue AHS Cartel and A Giver.

New Orleans, Louisiana, the scholastic destination for a young woman. She pulled into the parking lot of the college's dormitory, boxes in the backseat and bed of her dark blue Dodge Ram pickup truck. She rolled up all the windows and made sure her e-brake was on before turning the engine off. There weren't too many boxes left, any furniture she had was already moved in a few days ago. Now it was just clothes, and blankets. Little things that she could easily carry. She opened the driver rear door and gave a slight sigh. Her perpetually tired face gave a slight look of determination as she shook her head. "C'mon! Two trips are for pussies!" she exclaimed under her breath, slinging zipped bags over her arms and grabbing the last few boxes that were left in the truck bed. Given her chubby build, you wouldn't think she was terribly strong. But, she had trained on a daily basis with some talented fighters and could more than hold her own. It was more an awkward balancing act then anything else as she made her way through the halls of the dorm and making her way to her new home; Room 4. 

A twin sized mattress was against the window that was covered in a blackout curtain; the room a soft mint green color in decor. A large bookcase filled with books on fighting styles, medicine, game guides and even a few comic books was next to her desk, a dark green laptop on the desk with a yellow light lamp and stationary. She set the rest of her belongings on her bed. "Home sweet home for almost the next decade." she told herself as she began unpacking. She carefully pulled a small terrarium filled with some sand, shells and a small moss ball inside the cold water, setting it on the end table beside her love seat. "Here you go, Kuriboh, a nice dark corner for you." she smiled at the gently bobbing marimo before beginning to hang up her clothes and make her bed. Seeing her empty mini fridge made her realize she needed to buy some essentials. She grabbed her over the shoulder bag and grabbed her keys, locking up behind her and returning to her truck and leaving to run to a grocery store.

In the room adjacent to her; Room 3, one Max Cooperman was tearing his hair out over organizing his not so little side project. "I know its all gonna be worth it, but **shit**!" he growled, fingers gripping his golden brown curls. Taking a deep breath and cracking his knuckles, Max grabbed his grip trainer, squeezing it helped him concentrate during stressful times. He jolted up from his desk chair after coming to a realization; he had to have some sort of medical help on standby! "How could I almost forget that?!" he stood from his chair and quickly moved to his giant blackboard that had a line roster of fighters; still too many empty slots to fill. Thankfully he still had a few months until his hard work would pay off. Max grabbed a black dry erase marker and scribbled 'find health support' on the white expanse.

Knowing this college had a renowned medical branch, he logged onto the campus' homepage, looking for the new student roster. He had to be careful. His tournament wasn't exactly legal so, going to a professional could risk shutting it down entirely. "Someone that won't rat on me...hmmm..." he scrolled through students that were entering different fields of medicine and health practices. His deep brown eyes widened at the name he saw on his screen. "Natalie Graves? No fucking way...and she's studying sports medicine?" he leaned back into his chair, flabbergasted at his discovery. Could it be her? He went to school in Florida with a girl of that same name. It's not a terribly common name but, who knew? What if it **WAS** her? Max darted up from his chair again, this time leaving his room and heading to find Natalie's room.

The door to Room 4 unlocked again, the girl coming in and kicking it closed with her heel before kicking off her simple black slip on flats and setting her bags on her coffee table, purse hanging from the coat rack beside her door. She began putting her groceries away; almond milk, turkey and cheese, peanut butter and jelly with Hawaiian bread, some juice and some canned food in the cupboard she brought with her. Giving a loud yawn, she flopped onto her bed, syllabus and schedule on her dresser. She began her classes tomorrow and knew she would need her energy. Getting up to start changing she recalled hearing whispers about an underground tournament. She couldn't help but give a smile remembering the name. "The Beatdown? What are the odds that would be held here?" she wondered. As she let her dark brown hair fall from the sea shell adorned hair sticks, she heard a knock at her door. "Who the hell...?" she muttered and made her way to the locked door.

Max was astounded to say the least. A girl with the name of his high school crush was going here **and** she was right next door to him? "This has got to be too good to be true." he told himself as he stopped at the door of Room 4 and knocking firmly. 

"Who's there...?" a deep feminine voice asked a few moments after he knocked.

Max licked his lips, "Just part of the welcoming committee. Can we talk?" he asked hopefully. He heard the door unlock and open. A head with dark brown hair peeked out from the door before opening fully, the girl looking exhausted, green eyes observing him. He gave a soft laugh as he took in the short and portly girl, earning a slight eyebrow twitch from the young woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather curtly, hand resting on the door, ready to close it at a moment's notice and her face clearly impatient.

Oh yeah. It was her. "Natalie Graves, right?"

"You came here, you should know who lives here." feeling something familiar about this guy and sighed, moving aside for him. "Come on in. You want something to drink?" she asked, gesturing to the mini fridge.

"Nah. I'm good for now." he answered as he looked around her room, a wave of relaxation around him. It was a soft green and very welcoming, a candle that smelled of the woods filling the space. 

"So, you clearly know who I am. Just who are you?" she asked, standing in front of him as Max sat on the love seat, feeling slightly hurt. 

"You don't remember me?" he frowned but the remembered, "You did have issues remembering faces. And I guess I have changed a bit." He saw Natalie quirk a thick eyebrow. "Come on Nat, it's me, Max!"

Natalie felt the gears in her head begin to move. Max? Her best friend from high school? "No way...Max Cooperman? Holy shit!" her eyes went wide as she gasped, fighting the urge to hug him tight. "What are you doing here?" she asked, moving to sit beside him.

"School, duh. Business and Entertainment. But, I'm here to ask you; do you still have a taste for the savage science, my friend?" 

Natalie snickered, he was still dopey and theatrical. "Pretty much. I still practice a few styles. Why do you ask?" she closely observed her old friend, he had indeed changed. He was a bit chubbier in high school and his hair was so much more bushy back then. He was adorable back then. His friendly and goofy nature were endearing. 

"Well," he began, rolling his shoulders and smiling wide, he missed her so damn much after she was forced to move. "You remember The Beatdown right?" he asked, receiving a nod of affirmation, "It's back! I'm heading it and heads are gonna roll, baby! Figuratively hopefully. And, I find myself in need of someone studying medicine. Would you be interested in the position? It could go towards more practice. I'll pay you of course." he remembered training with her in high school vividly. _very vividly_. 

"Hmm...I don't see why not. It'll be someone you trust and it would be like old times. I'll help you, Max." her response was met with the large smile that held her heart a few years ago, that dimple. She was happy that his personality hadn't changed since she moved.

Max couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, noticing her face had gone soft. Most people called it Resting Bitch Face, but he knew better. She was content. "Great! We can meet up tomorrow after class and talk. I know some good places." he told her, getting up to leave as it was growing late. 

Natalie got up to follow him, "Sure. I don't see why not." she said, writing her phone number on a piece of paper from her desk, Max doing the same and they exchanged scraps of paper. As Max went to leave, Natalie stopped him, "Hey, Max...it's good to see you again. To already have a friend here."

His grin softened to a smile. "Same here, Nat. See ya tomorrow." as the door closed, Max pumped his fists with the hugest grin ever. "How fucking lucky am I?!"


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the two months of zero activity! Damn near three months for this story. I've been preoccupied with Mass Effect Andromeda, Persona 5 and dealing with a slew of things; depression, ADD anxiety with work and such. I'm gonna work on getting chapters going again as I also got some writing software for my birthday which I love! 
> 
> This is kinda shorter than I intended but, the rest of the summary I had can easily be another chapter. Please continue to leave kudos and please comment. I may be a teensy bit rusty right now, but I'm looking forward to writing again!

Natalie awoke with a gasp, body cold and eyes wide in panic. After seconds of panting, she took a deep breath and her hands cupped her face before smoothing over her hair, unkempt from sleep. Taking a deep breath, she slowly calmed herself. “It was just a dream…relax, girl.” She told herself. What she dreamt was the very reason she decided to major in medicine at all; Max. They were close friends, even best friends in high school. Shortly after he met a new student named Jake, Max was targeted by Ryan, the best fighter in the school. And a complete psychopath. Jake decided to back out of The Beatdown and Ryan was not having it. He forced Jake to fight by beating Max damn near into a coma. 

Natalie had been at Roqua’s gym when Ryan and his lackeys pulled up, requesting Max to hang out with them. Easily able to feel that there were dark motives behind Ryan’s sudden desire to see anyone close to his true target; a rematch with Jake. Max had always been easy to trust and ignored her pleas to stay away from the group and hopped into the SUV, not calling anyone once. And Roqua telling them he never returned for his car. Jake, his brother, Baja and Natalie were interrupted by a series of rushed knocks to the door of Jake’s apartment. Jake bolted out and saw two teens running to a vehicle. 

Fearing the worst, Natalie followed after Jake, the young man shouting for them and they dashed downstairs. They boys had dumped a viciously beaten Max near the stairwell. Natalie fought tears as Jake called an ambulance and Max was rushed to the hospital and required a fair bit of surgery. 

Natalie’s shoulders slumped as she remembered how battered he was. Breathing seemed to be an immense struggle at the time.”He recovered and he fine. Calm down, girl.” She told herself in a whisper, calming her body down with deep breaths. She got up from bed and gathered what she needed for her morning ritual. May as well get ready since she was already awake and she was certain she’d be unable to waltz back into dreamland. 

Natalie grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and facewash after brushing her hair and putting it in a lazy ponytail. Locking the door behind her, Natalie headed to the bathroom, her phone buzzing with a text as she left. She was always fairly quick in the bathroom, feeling slightly better from her unpleasant dream after washing her face and taking care of her teeth.

Returning to her room, Natalie saw her phone light up. Eyes narrowed in slight curiosity as she picked the device up and checked the notification. “Candy? Hmm…” she opened the text. 

‘Hey, chica! Wanna meet up for breakfast and chat? Gotta know how you’ve adjusted to the new campus so far!’ Natalie smiled. Candy Fritz was the one friend she made after moving from Florida and they were soon thick as thieves. 

“Sure thing. I did JUST brush my teeth so maybe in thirty minutes. That fine?’ she sent the message and got a swift and affirmative response and she began getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a comfy light blue tank top. After changing her ponytail to a higher one, she applied a bit of lip balm and some coconut scented body butter before leaving once again, sunlight seeping into her room through her thick dark teal curtain.

She agreed to meet Candy at a small diner to have breakfast; the time was now a little after 7:30 a.m. as she pulled into the parking lot, seeing Candy’s car a few spaces from her. The redhead still in the vehicle perked up when she saw her friend waving in front of her car. She hopped out of the car, locking it after grabbing her bag and grinning wide as she hugged Natalie tight. “Mornin’, Natalie!! It’s been too long!” she squealed happily. She wasn’t wrong. It had been around a month at least. The pair was busy preparing for college and moving into on campus dorms. 

Natalie returned the hug with a sleepy smile. She was naturally sleepy in appearance. This didn’t help that she conserved as much of her energy as she could. But, she oddly hung around rater high energy people such as Candy and Max. Maybe she got some energy from them? She didn’t dwell on that too much, just enjoying the companionship. She was grateful for meeting Candy, having moved at the end of her junior year of high school. She had no friends but found that her and Candy liked similar shows and they got along fairly well.

The two were seated at a booth, some blinds still down in the diner and they each ordered a coffee. “Did the move in go fine, Nat?” Candy asked, taking a sip of her coffee after adding a bit of creamer.

“Well enough. I had the foresight to move big things in a few days before the big day. You get set up fine? You’re on the…third floor, right?” Natalie asked, looking over the menu to see what would strike her fancy. “Ooh…this is tough. Waffle or French Toast?” she wondered out loud.

“French toast. Always. Unless you can get fruit or chocolate chips in the waffle. You can get pancakes everywhere almost. And yeah. It was tough getting the needed furniture and my easel and drawing table not just up those stairs but in the crowd? Ugh…”

“Okay.” Natalie let her menu lay flat on the table, a stern look on her face. “Why didn’t you call me? You know I can lift stuff like that!” 

“You were busy enough! And I managed just fine. Been trying some of those exercises you told me about to build some muscle and I think I’m doing pretty good!” Candy’s shoulders flinching at the glare from Natalie. “I’m doing them daily! Don’t worry! I’ve also made sure to do the ones for my wrists.” Candy was well aware that her friend was just a worrywart by nature. A good thing given her chosen profession.

They placed their orders and continued catching up on the recent events in their lives. Natalie almost choked on her French toast as she recalled what happened to her the day before. “Oh my God, Candy! I ran into an old friend of mine!” 

“Really?” she asked, eating a bit of sausage. “Which one?”

“Remember that one guy I had a huge crush on?” Candy gave a nod as she resumed eating. “Well…not only does he go here, but his room is right next to mine!” 

“No way. That’s kinda eerie. Maybe you two are fated.” She teased playfully, Natalie glowering slightly. “He still cute?”

That question made Natalie’s back straighten. “What…?” she read her friend’s face with ease. “Well-um.” Her cheeks heated a smidge thinking back to the conversation last night. “He still has those deep brown eyes and that playful glimmer. That smile. The dimples. Oh no. Candy…I think he got even hotter!”

“Wait, really? How about seeing if he’s single hmm? You never know.”

“That’s too soon! We only just met again yesterday!”

“Okay. Then, get to know him again, spaz. Why didn’t you try getting together in high school?” Candy asked as she put her card and payment on the table.

Natalie grew sullen. “Well. Neither of us were popular and he always seemed to focus on the bikini babes that were everywhere.” She drew into herself, not happy remembering those days. “I was bullied a lot and seeing the one guy I liked go after something I’d never be pretty much discouraged me. He was a great friend though. Loved hanging out with him.” Natalie sighed as she got her card back and left a tip on the table.

The girls left the restaurant but still chatted outside. Candy leaned against the building, looking over her currently gloomy friend who had fished her Nintendo DS out of her bag and booted it up. “You know, regardless, it’s great that you met back up with him. You’ve got another friend here.” Natalie nodded as Candy’s phone rang. “Yes? Oh, hey mom. Hmm? Just leaving a diner with Natalie. What’s up? You need help for lunch.” After a few seconds of pondering, she answered her mother. “I’ve got no real plans for a few hours, I’ll swing by after changing. Yeah. No problem. See you soon.” Hanging up she turned to Natalie. “Hey, Nat. Sorry we can’t hang out more but, mom doesn’t have another server for lunch.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll just stop by the comic store and probably chill out before doing some training. Good luck.” They parted ways and Natalie drove to the local comic shop. Rock music played softly in the relatively small store. She recognized the worker; a man with shaggy black hair and a timid disposition named Justin. 

He cast her a soft smile which she barely returned. Something just seemed off with him. She felt unease from him but never called anything out, she definitely rebuked any advances he tried sending her way. “Morning, Justin. Anything good in?” she asked, setting her bag on the counter to browse the selection. 

“Nothing that stands out. A few used Harley Quinn issues. Think we got a pretty mint condition Blackest Night.” Natalie’s eyes lit up.

“Really?! Isn’t that the one where Scarecrow gets the power of the Yellow Ring of Fear?” Justin nodded and she cheered. “Bitchin’! I’ll take it.” 

“I think it’d be awesome to have one of the Lantern Corps rings. I think the Red ring of Rage suits me. Do you have a preferred Ring?” he asked as he set the comic aside for her as she looked through a box of comics.

“Hmm…” she thought for a minute, a bit wary of his ring choice but filed that away for the time being. “I’m pretty sure Indigo is best for me. Compassion and all.” She went back to the counter and noticed an almost healed black left eye. “Those guys messing with you again, Justin?”

“Yeah…I’ve been making sure to change my route when I head home.” He sighed as he began paying her out.

Natalie shifted her body, hip jutting out as she took the comic and put it in her bag. “You ever think about taking a self defense class? If you show some bite, assholes like that usually back off. It could help your self-esteem as well.”

“I’ll look into it. Thanks, Natalie. See you later.” He gave a slight wave as she left.

As Natalie got into her truck, she took out her phone. “I wonder if Max is up…” she sent a simple text to the young man and decided to go the the college gym.

Max had just gotten back from a class, curious as to what made his phone buzz during the lecture. “Good thing I have it on silent. Whoa! She texted me?!” he checked the message immediately. 

‘Mornin’, Max. Doing alright so far?’

‘I’m fine. Just got back from class. You?’

‘Pretty good. At the gym right now. Wanna hang out? It’s been a long time.’ Max’s heart stopped for a few seconds and he gave an answer that he hoped didn’t seem desperate.

‘Totally! Want me to meet you there?’ after he received a ‘yes’ from her, he put his wallet and keys in his pockets then left. When he arrived he noticed the gym wasn’t very full, probably still too early in the day. He easily found Natalie, who was doing squats with ear buds in. He observed her for a minute, taking note of her form, totally not focused on the workout pants that ended a bit before her knees and the cute bun her hair was in.

He moved to where he was in front of her, squatting down and giving her a wave and a smile. She stood up and took an ear bud out, smiling in return. “Afternoon. Class go well?” she asked, beginning a few cooldown exercises. 

“Yeah. Oh yeah. Perfect actually.” He answered, failing to not noticed the muscles flexing in her arms and thighs. “You wanted to hang out? Have anything in mind?”

After finishing her stretches, she groaned, feeling nice and cooled down from the workout. “Not really. Didn’t think that far ahead. Just miss hanging out with you is all.” Max smiled wide, feeling the same as she checked her watch. “It’s getting kinda close to lunch. Wanna grab something soon?” she suggested.

“Sounds good. I know a really good burger place close by. Wanna head over after you change?” he asked as she took a big gulp of her blue sports drink.

“Sounds great. A burger would really hit the spot right now! Meet you back at our rooms. Kinda want to take a quick shower.” 

“Understandable. I’ll just be in my room. Go ahead and give me a knock when you’re ready.” He let out a huge sigh as she left to head to the shower and spoke under his breath, hands going through his hair. “She still gets to me when she works out? Those feelings never went away I guess?” groaning as he walked back to the dorms, he rubbed the back of his neck. “This is totally unfair.”


	3. Halloween Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side chapter, showing what Max and Natalie's love life will be like. They return home from a Halloween party and Max is feeling a bit frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter for fun. Pure smut. There is none for Max so I must do this myself. I feel rusty at writing this sort of thing but I did so for my boy. I hope those who read enjoy and that you all have/had a happy and safe Halloween!
> 
> Comment, kudos and share!

Max unlocked the door leading to his and Natalie’s home, two big dogs greeting them happily “Ahhh there’s our babies~!” Natalie squealed, hugging the two. One was a female boxer named Mia and the other was a more recently rescued blue pit bull named Rocky. 

Max chuckled at the energetic young canines and rubbed there heads. “Our good guard dogs! Scare away any monsters?” he asked as he and Natalie entered the living room. 

The two just got back from a little Halloween party at Max’s gym; there were treats for the kids, scary movies and costume contests. Max was dressed as a Roman gladiator, Natalie definitely appreciating that there was a tease of his strong thighs. Poor gal had a weakness for nice legs and her man most assuredly had damn fine legs. Natalie was dressed as a witch, happy to have made something sexy on her plus sized body. It was a relatively simple costume, a lowcut black dress to show off her naturally large breasts with a dark green choker around her neck, a black jeweled spider dangling from it and a dark green cinch around her waist for extra color. “That was an excellent party, Max. Everyone had a blast!” Natalie congratulated him, kissing the man on his jaw before setting her purse onto the coffee table, bending over to begin undoing the black heels she had been wearing.

Max, the every frisky and rowdy man that he was bit his lip as dark eyes were glued to his fiance, loving her wide hips and ass, her thick thighs covered by dark green stockings that have been tormenting him all night. He grinned and decided to make a move, moving silently behind her and rubbing her hips, chuckling at the squeak and shiver that came from the woman, her body jerking upright at the out of nowhere touch. “Max?!” her cheeks flushed slightly, her lower lip trembling, “You know how sensitive my hips are…” she frowned, fidgeting in his grasp.

With her heels on, he could kiss her neck without having to lean down much at all. “Oh I’m fully aware, babe.” He kissed up to her ear and blew cool air into it softly. “Gotta get you warmed up too. Only fair.” He pulled her close, enjoying how soft her body was even through the costume. “Feel like you’ve been teasing and tempting me all night. That’s not very fair.” He whispered, sucking her neck softly.

Natalie laughed airily and leaned into his touch, letting her head tilt to give him more space. “Tempting you hmm? How do you figure that, Champ?” she asked with a lazy grin. He wasn’t too wrong she guessed. She wanted to look and feel sexy, maybe even affect the love of her life the same.

“The slits in the sides of the dress? The stockings and you’re wearing that bra that just holds you up perfectly.” He listed just a few things that plagued his mind this night, hands creeping up to give her ample chest a good squeeze before sliding back down to her hips. “But, you have that affect on me no matter what you wear.” He spun her around and moved close to where the tips of their noses touched. Natalie felt warm all over from his deep brown eyes, always so warm but now filled with lust, still alight with his natural mischievous glimmer. “Think you’ve cast a spell on me, babe.” He accused with a wink.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” She chuckled with a smile before Max claimed her black stained lips with a deep kiss, grinning slightly, her arms naturally resting on his broad shoulders. His hands gave her ass a squeeze before letting one arm hold her close, snaking around her waist while his free hand tangled its fingers in her hair.

The kiss quickly grew passionate, Max could get worked up quite easily and was rowdy even in the bedroom. Natalie pulled back with a smile, “But, I do love that about you.”

Max grinned, fingers loving the feeling of her hair. “So, wanna go up to our love nest and, ya know?” he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hmm, I think that could be arranged.” She back up and looked him up and down, chewing her lower lip. “Managed to bewitch such a tasty looking soldier.” She pressed her lips to his softly, enough to tease him, “I should test your might, my Adonis.” She moved away and up the stairs, Max groaning to himself, eyes fluttering before he chased after her. 

He found her in their bedroom, sitting with her legs crossed and reach to her heels to take them off. “Babe, wait!” he called out, getting her attention. “Maybe, keep them on…? You just look SO fucking hot with them on.” He explained, putting on the doe eyes he knew she couldn’t resist. 

“I’ll keep them on.” She told him, ushering him closer with her finger. “How about we just have fun in costume? I know you love roleplay and costumes.” She smiled and his eyes went wide with pleasant surprise.

Max pushed her to the bed, kissing her again after he climbed on top of her, “Did I ever tell you you’re the best, Nat? Cause you are.” 

She couldn’t hide the bashful smile that played across her lips. “Such a charmer.” She traced a finger up his bicep. “So strong. You must certainly be one of the king’s finest men~!” she cooed, a smile matching her now on Max. She loved stroking his ego and just making him feel like the best. It’s how she saw him.

“I work hard to protect the kingdom. And now you, my enchantress.” He sighed, feeling her massage his arms now before she kissed him once again.

“It seems we having captured each other, my champion. I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while, you know.” Her fingers letting his hair curl naturally around each other. 

“God this would be perfect if you were Medusa or something. Did witches exist back then-whoa!” Max began to prattle on before he felt her hand palm itself against the bulge under his uniform.

“If the lore not lining up bothers you so much, I can just go shower and get clean before bed.” She told him in a soft and playful tone, rubbing him gently, earning a groan.

“NO! There’s no problem here. Nope! None whatsoever.” Max cleared his throat, “You can keep doin what you’re doing by the way.” He mentioned, rolling his hips ever so slightly to her touch, not wanting it to leave. 

“Good, cause I really don’t wanna stop.” She relaxed against the bed and continued rubbing his growing erection as he wished, kissing his neck as he did hers earlier.

Normally Max didn’t mind this playful pace, he loved it in fact. But, tonight, he was feeling pent up from seeing her that costume all day. He pushed himself up and away from her, “Sorry babe.” He told her as he slid down her body and spread her thighs, smirking at the black lace panties she was wearing. “My patience is pretty limited tonight. Gotta warm you up first though.” He purred, kissing her inner thigh as he let his fingers ghosted over her panties, smirking at the whisper quiet moan he managed to pick up with his keen ears. “There we go.”

Natalie always grew somewhat self-conscious whenever Max was between her legs like this, but he always helped her past all her insecurities. “Max? Ma-ahhhx!” her face flushed as she felt his lips press against her clit, tongue sneaking a cheeky swipe at the tender bud. 

“That’s louder than usual, babe. No complaints here.” More gentle licks brought out sweet whines that he was honestly addicted to. Easily spurned on by her sounds, his left hand moved from her thigh and slid to her core, panties pushed to the side and he let his middle and ring fingers slip inside her. “Went is so easily. Were you excited all day too, babe?” he asked playfully, pressing kisses to her inner thigh, fingers spreading in a scissor motion and he chuckled as he felt her twitch inside. 

Natalie began to pant softly, feeling her body growing hot, waves of goosebumps spreading down her shoulders and arms. They both hadn’t had much experience when they finally confessed to each other. But Max was always a quick learner. “Max…mmm getting real close.” She sighed, head lulling on the bed. 

“Oh I know, Nat.” He sighed, feeling constrained in the uniform and he pulled back, his girlfriend whining in protest from the now missing contact. “Hold on, babe. Got something much better coming for ya.” He groaned, finally freeing himself after deciding to just take off his costume. “This was in the way.” He claimed as he went back to his position of straddling her, pulling her legs over his hips. He leaned over her, resting his forehead against hers, one arm braced above her as his other wrapped fingers around his swollen length, helping guide it to her, him groaning and her gasping once they felt each other become whole. “Fuck you feel amazing as always, babe.” He whined, voice against the shell of her ear as he pushed deeper, she was perfect to him, every last bit of her.

“God Max…ahh. Shit your dick’s the best.” Max nearly coughed, always taken back when she would say such things. “Hey, start moving.” She moaned as she nibbled his jawline, “Thought you’ve been so pent up all day.” She was really egging him on. 

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Damn right I have.” He moved his hips slow, both reacting with moans and grunts. “And it’s all thanks to how unbearably sexy my amazing girlfriend is.” He was now thrusting at his usual pace, deep and a perfect speed. 

Natalie shivered, raising her hips to meet his, her eyes fluttering shut as she cried out, “F-faster, Max. Please.” She begged to which he happily obliged, his hips moving faster and with more force due to his eagerness. Deep grunts erupted from his throat and she tugged him close, melding their lips together passionately, her own whimpers music to his ears.

Max kissed her chin and down her neck, nipping her nape playfully, Natalie wrapped her legs around Max’s waist, he rpanting and whimpering growing louder before she cried out loudly, “Sh-shit Max!” she held him close, fingers gripping his shoulder blades and her pussy clenched around him.

Max hissed but moaned from feeling her nails dig into his skin, her pulling him close as she could fueling his desire to make her cry out in pure ecstasy. His cock twitched at her sudden outburst and he knew he hit her most sensitive spot. “So close, babe.” He grunted in her ear, one hand firmly on her hip as his thrusts grew harder, shivers going up and down his back from all the sounds their bodies made. “Say my name, Nat. Oohhhh say it, babe.” He pleaded as his thrusts hitting her g-spot each time. 

Natalie’s voice was quivering, her eyes watering in bliss as she clung to the love of her life as if he was the only thing keeping her grounded. “Max. Ahhh Fuck! Max!” she cried out, one hand sliding up his back to cling to his hair. “Right there, mmnnn keep it up baby.”

Whimpering louder, Natalie held Max tighter, finally squeezing his shaft with her muscles and cried out his name just as he wished. Her body gripping him, milking him as she climaxed triggered Max’s own orgasm, him giving one final harsh grunt as his now sloppy thrusts ended with him happily spilling himself inside her sweet warmth. 

Max let his body flop beside Natalie, an arm lazily draping itself across her big and soft belly and he kissed the top of her head. “Shit babe, that was fun.”

Natalie stretched her body and rolled onto her side, facing Max with a look of pleasant exhaustion. “You wasted no time. You really were on edge that whole party.” She mentioned as she looked to the clock on the nightstand behind Max. 

“Yeah. I was a decent bit nervous I guess. Never planned something like that. So, you looking so hot with no effort threw me for a loop.” He sent her a wink and yawned wide. “Feeling pretty faint here, Nat. Gonna join me?” he asked as he reached for the covers.

“In my costume? Nope.” She heard him whine as she stood from their bed and looked back to see him pouting tiredly. “We need to shower, Max. Besides, I need to get this makeup off.” She explained, taking off her earrings and choker, letting the cinch fall to the floor and finally allowed to remove her heels. “And I was thinking, I have that bath bomb I’ve been saving for tonight. Maybe my favored rowdy champion would like to join me?” she looked over her shoulder to cast him a wink and a smile.

Max visibly perked up, always up for a bath or shower together. Granted he would see her naked which he took any chance he could, but he really enjoyed the intimacy. He also loved washing her hair, loving the length. “Well-” he began, sitting up and sighing, “Baths are nice and I’d be happy to rub my Goddess’ back.” He grinned and followed her to the bathroom where a jumbo bathtub awaited the lovey-dovey couple.


End file.
